Warriors High School
by shimmerpelt
Summary: Follow Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather into their lives of High School. Breakups, Homecoming, texts, and Prom! I'll be posting chapters to this story about once a week. Enjoy!


**Hi, I'm not in High School so if you are it would help if you could review this story and suggest some things I could add. I'll be posting more chapters to this story about once a week, sometimes more, as it is summer break and I do have some free time. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Lionblaze lay in his bed, groaning. His normally spiked-up, gelled hair lay messy. His alarm clock beeped. He swung his arm, trying to hit the snooze button.

"Oh my god, wake _up!"_ cried Hollyleaf, shaking his arm as he shut off his alarm.

"Okay, okay! I'll be down in a minute." he whined, throwing his covers off. Hollyleaf groaned, slamming the door. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather, who was sitting on his bed.

"What's her deal, Jay?" he asked, throwing on a yellow shirt. Jayfeather grinned at him as he buckled his pants on.

"She's angry." he replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

"About what!?"

"She read your texts." Jayfeather said, bursting out laughing and throwing on his usual grey shirt. Lionblaze groaned, grabbing his blue iPhone 5c and shoving it into his pocket, he stormed downstairs.

"You read my texts!" he cried.

"You shouldn't go behind my back about who you like!" she said.

"Maybe it's my choice about who I like."

Brambleclaw walked over with a plate of waffles.

"Stop bickering you two, I'm done with it!" he said, setting them down.

Jayfeather walked down the stairs, his blind blue eyes emotionless as he sat down next to Lionblaze. Lionblaze pulled out his phone.

"Hey dad for that barbecue tonight can we each invite over some friends?" he asked, looking at his contacts.

"Sure you can each invite three friends." Brambleclaw, who had just finished all the waffles, replied.

"Sweet!" Lionblaze looked at his phone, looking for his best friend's contacts.

_Come over to my house at three for a barbecue and party!_

Lionblaze sent a text to Mousewhisker, Foxleap, and Cinderheart.

_I'll be there! _Mousewhisker sent.

_So will I!_ Foxleap replied.

His other friends were out of town, so he invited his best friends Mousewhisker and Foxleap over, and his crush, Cinderheart.

"Ugh, come _ON _Lionblaze! Cinderheart is my friend!" she cried, taking his phone.

"She's my friend too!" he said. "Dad, Hollyleaf took my phone!" he cried.

"Hollyleaf, give your brother his phone back now!" Brambleclaw said, turning from the counter to set two glasses of orange juice on the table.

"Fine!" Hollyleaf said angrily, glaring daggers at Lionblaze from across the table.

As Hollyleaf passed him his phone he checked his texts and found one from Cinderheart.

_Ok! I'll come, I can't wait to see you after half the summer's come by!_

Lionblaze blushed, smiling as he took a sip of his orange juice. Today was the day before school started, so each kid had a job to do.

"Lionblaze, your mothers job is usually to get the fireworks, but since she's in New York with for workee, you'll get those. Hollyleaf, you'll get the beads and the party stuff, and Jayfeather you'll set up the table, banners, and the movie screen outside. I'll cook the food and get the food supples. Lionblaze, you and Hollyleaf can take your car and I'll take mine" Lionblaze grunted, not so happy about having to take Hollyleaf.

Standing up he grabbed his car keys. Jayfeather waved good bye before walking back inside and grabbing the banners. Lionblaze started the car, Hollyleaf riding shotgun.

"We're going to Party City" he said, backing out of the driveway. Hollyleaf looked at him.

"You'd better not ask her out tonight." she said putting on light pink lipstick and mascara.

"So what if I do and plan to?" he said, his eyes on the road.

"I will literally murder you." she said, looking out the window. "My friend can't date my brother!"

I'm doing it anyways." he said, turning into a parking spot. He turned the car off, getting out and shutting the door, before locking it.

"Look, I'd let you date Mousewhisker if you wanted to!" he said, walking into the fireworks isle. He ran his fingers through his spiked-up, dirty blond hair, looking at fireworks.

"Well, that's never going to happen." Hollyleaf said spinning around on her heel, whipping her dark black hair in his face, leaving Lionblaze to keep looking at the fireworks.

"Oh, hey Lionblaze!" Cinderheart exclaimed, walking over, smiling. Her ashy grey hair to one side at her shoulder.

"Cinderheart! It's great to see you, what are you doing here?" He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets, blushing slightly.

"I came to get beads for tonight at the party." she said, putting her long, silky hair in a ponytail.

Hollyleaf looked at him from the other end of the aisle. Ignoring her, he continued.

"Hey, so I was wondering…" He looked at Hollyleaf, who was storming towards them.

"If you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he blushed, smiling, his hazel eyes meeting her calm, sweet blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Yes, I will Lionblaze."' she said, pulling herself closer.

"Oh my god, Lionblaze, come _on!" _Hollyleaf cried, scowling.

"Cinderheart, why would you even consider dating _him?" _she said looking at Cinderheart. Lionblaze looked down at his feet.

"Calm down Hollyleaf, I like him; you can't stop me from that." Lionblaze smiled, wrapping his arm around Cinderheart's waist. Hollyleaf frowned.

"Just get the fireworks and hurry up." she said, walking away. Lionblaze checked his phone, it was 2:35 PM.

"You can come with us if you want to." he said, holding Cinderheart's hand.

"Ok, I will, I walked here so I guess I'm riding your car." she said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. Lionblaze grabbed some fireworks and they met Hollyleaf at checkout. He grabbed the bag full of beads, hats, and fireworks.

"I have to run to the bathroom, I'll meet you guys in the car." Hollyleaf said, walking towards the bathroom.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze silently walked towards Lionblaze's car. Lionblaze smiled, unlocking the car and getting in. Cinderheart sat next to him shotgun. Hollyleaf came speed walking over to the car, snorting and then strapping into the backseat.

Lionblaze backed out of the parking spot, slowing down and stopping at the stop sign. He continued down the road, pulling into the driveway. Hollyleaf stormed into the house with the fireworks and supples. Lionblaze shrugged and led Cinderheart into his room.

You're finally back, Lionblaze." Jayfeather said, amused. "I was done ages ago."

Lionblaze shrugged. "Why did you have to leave you clothes all over the floor, Jay?" he asked, tossing them in the closet so Cinderheart could sit.

"Thanks Lionblaze." she smiled, sitting down on the floor.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mousewhisker said, leaping into the room. Foxleap followed, his ginger hair down for once.

"Look it's Cinderheart, your want-to-be girlfriend!" Mousewhisker said grinning.

"Actually, he is my boyfriend!" said Cinderheart, laughing.

"Woah, Jayfeather, is that true? Did he ask her out?" said Foxleap, rubbing Lionblaze's head with his fist.

Just then Hollyleaf opened the door, followed by Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail following her.

"Cinderheart, do you really wanna be her with these clowns? We can go into my room." Hollyleaf said looking at her.

"I guess so…" she said, getting up. She kissed Lionblaze on the cheek, and followed them.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Jayfeather.

Foxleap and Mousewhisker sat there, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lionblaze asked, clueless.

"You actually did it!" cried Foxleap.

"Food's ready!" Brambleclaw called from downstairs.

"Yea, food's on!" Foxleap cried, racing out of the room. The boys started shoving each other out of the way, racing down the stairs and outside.

Lionblaze sat on a bench, grabbing a cheeseburger, some watermelon, and a handful of Doritos. Cinderheart and Jayfeather sat on either side of him, and the other girls sat across from them.

"I can't believe school starts early this year." he moaned.

"I know right, Mr. Thornclaw is so boring!" Foxleap exclaimed.

"At least the other schools football and basketball teams actually know how to play football, so it'll make school a little bit more interesting." Mousewhisker reasoned.

"Yeah, but the ThunderClan Lightning Bolts are the best team!" Hazeltail said, smiling.

"And everyone knows Lionblaze is the best quarterback every!" Cinderheart said reaching over to kiss Lionblaze on the cheek, making Hollyleaf glare daggers at Lionblaze.

"Oh yeah, you guys, we're watching the movie inside, our parents are using the outdoor movie screen. Is that okay?" Hollyleaf asked, still glaring at Lionblaze.

"Sure, that's okay." Cinderheart said, grabbing Lionblaze's hand from under the table.

"We're watching the movie in an hour." Hollyleaf said walking upstairs with Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail.

"I guess we got just more time to ourselves." Lionblaze whispered into Cinderheart's ear.

He pulled her up and walked into his room, leaving Jayfeather with Mousewhisker and Foxleap.

Cinderheart closed and locked the door to his room and was about to sit down, however, Lionblaze had another idea. Lionblaze spun Cinderheart around and he pulled her, unprepared, into her first kiss. Cinderheart was lost and put her hands on his chest as Lionblaze wrapped his arms around her.

After a few blissful seconds that seemed like forever, Jayfeather knocked on the door and told them that the movie was starting.

As they went downstairs, they saw that the movie, Catching Fire, had already started.

Seeing as the couch was full Lionblaze sat with Cinderheart on a beanbag chair next to the couch.

They watched the movie and had a great time, but tomorrow was looming; **SCHOOL!**


End file.
